Astrid Arkham
Early Life Astrid was the daughter of Jeremiah Arkham and Ingrid Karlsson. Both her parents worked at Arkham Asylum and her mother kept working even though she got pregnant with Astrid. It was during a riot Ingrid gave birth to Astrid. During the labor, some inmates helped Ingrid as she was always nice to them. But nevertheless, Ingrid was hit by a Batarang thrown by an inmate and died. Astrid kept living with her father inside Arkham until she was six years old. During this, she befriended some inmates and even got to see a recording of her mother's death. But on the tape, it was only seen that a Batarang killed Ingrid, not that an inmate threw it. This made Astrid grow up hating Batman. But one day, her father was killed by The Joker as he escaped. It only took three months until Astrid was adopted by the Black couple. The two abused the young girl and locked her inside a small room all alone when she wasn't beaten or raped by Mr. Black. Astrid lived like this until she was eighteen and finally got away. Lady Arkham Astrid moved away and started to rebuild her life. She only had one goal at this point, killing both her adoptive parents and The Batman. On her travels, Astrid met with John Romero, an ex-soldier who had a hatred towards the world and the US. Astrid and Romero became allies and began a new organization or cult. The Children of Arkham. Astrid adopted the name Lady Arkham as she led the Children of Arkham. With John's skills, the children were trained and soon ready to kill The Batman. Lady Arkham and Romero, now Arkham Knight arrived in Gotham City seeking the bat. While doing so, they ran into the GCPD and its commissioner Jim Gordon. The two kidnapped Gordon with one intention, making sure Batman would follow. They were right and Batman followed the two. Arkham Knight battled Batman but lost. This made Lady Arkham stab Batman. Not to kill him, but to get his DNA. After doing so, Lady Arkham escaped and tortured Leslie Thompkins until she helped. Leslie refused to give up Batman's identity through the DNA which led to Lady Arkham killing her and taking her to the next person who could help her. After some time, she was able to learn who Batman was because of the DNA. He was the famous billionaire Bruce Wayne. Knowing this, Lady Arkham sought a replacement for Romero who could break Batman's heart. The one she found was Jason Todd, a former Robin who was killed and then brought back to life. Now, Jason worked as the new Arkham Knight and slowly tried to destroy Batman's mind. Lady Arkham and Arkham Knight later met Batman inside the bat cave. Here, Lady Arkham decided it was time to destroy the bat. She broke Batman's leg making him fall to the floor. After this, she shot Alfred Pennyworth in the face. This was when Jason Todd revealed he had been working with Batman the whole time as he killed Lady Arkham and buried the Arkham Knihgt.